A medical radiation apparatus is known for example from DE 35 02 776 A1. This radiation apparatus comprises a linear accelerator as the radiation source and what is known as a simulator with an x-ray tube for precise patient positioning.
A radiation apparatus operating with particle beams, specifically ion beams, is known from DE 100 25 913 A1, with provision being made for specifying the energy and ion dosage in a radiation schedule, thereby defining the penetration depth of the ion beam and the quantity of radiation. A PET camera is installed in the radiation area to monitor radiation.
With medical radiation apparatuses every effort is generally made only to expose the tissue to be treated to the radiation and to protect the surrounding tissue as far as possible. This objective can be achieved with particle radiation due to its inverse dosage profile with particularly good exposure. Unlike electromagnetic radiation, particles typically emit the most energy at the end of their range. This characteristic of particle beams extends the options for treating tumors, which are adjacent to high-risk organs. It is particularly important in such an instance to draw up and comply precisely with a radiation schedule. It should be noted that it is possible for the form and density of the tissue to be irradiated to change significantly during the course of radiation therapy, in particular due to the effect of the radiation. It may therefore become necessary to draw up a new radiation schedule during the radiation therapy.